


If this mess hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have met

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, Fake AH Crew, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	If this mess hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have met

Michael was sitting down on one of the chairs in Geoff’s loft as you paced back and forth.  
“It’s going to be ok.” he said and you stopped to look at him.  
“Michael you could have died last night and you expect me to be ok with it.” you’re trying to not cry and be stern with Michael when in reality you just want him to hold you.  
“The bullet missed.”  
“But what about when it doesn't Michael?” you took a deep breath. “Michael I know that it’s all part of your job but it’s a mess and I’m scared that one day you won’t come back.” Michael stood up and walked over to you pulling you into a hug.  
“If this mess hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have met.” he said as he kissed your forehead. “And I know you're scared but you can trust me when I say that I will come back to you after every heist.” Michael kissed you just as the rest of the crew come out of Geoff’s office. It was time for another heist and while you were still worried you trusted Michael wholeheartedly.


End file.
